The Adventures of the Super Twins
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 7 Overview Mabel tries to prove to Stan that Waddles is useful and Wendy tells Dipper she is really into Heroes.So when they later discover a gem that is able to give super powers,Mabel,Dipper,and Waddles claim it so Mabel can prove to Stan Waddles is useful and so Dipper can impress Wendy.They become the Super Twins;and Super Pig.Meanwhile,Gideon discovers the gem too and gains powers and warns Dipper to stop messing with him and the re-opening of the Tent of Telepathy or he'll destroy Gravity Falls. Sypnosis is feeding Waddles in the living room when Dipper comes from upstairs and is reading Volume 3 ---- Mabel:You are so cute Waddles Waddles:Oink Stan:Are you ever gonna get rid of that thing? ---- comes ---- Mabel:NO! He is MY WADDLES!!!!! ---- Stan:Face it Mabel,he's is useless Waddles:down Oink Mabel:Grrrrrr,I can prove to you Waddles can do something VERY Useful that can save a life if needed!!!!!!! ---- Stan:Ok;sounds like a bet to me Mabel:10 BUCKS Stan:Fine Mabel:The money is given at 8:30 PM.Right now its 2:30 Stan:Fine ---- and Stan glance at each other and growl at the same time ---- Mabel and Stan:Grrrrrrrrr Dipper:Uhhhh Guys,are you really starting a rivalry against each other? ---- Stan and Mabel:YESSSSS!!!!!!! ---- walks to the Gift Shop ---- Dipper:Whatever ---- Song Plays ---- sees Wendy and Soos arrive ---- Dipper:Hey Wendy;Soos Wendy and Soos:Hey Dipper ---- comes with a angry face and brings Waddles ---- Mabel:Hey guys Waddles:OINK Wendy:Why so serious?HA..HA Mabel:smilesYou got that from the Joker didn't you? ---- Wendy:Yep I seen the movie 50 times,I totally love super heroes;especially Batman Dipper:smilesNO WAY I love Batman TOO!!!! ---- Wendy:smilesReally?How cool!!!! ---- Dipper:Yeah I am so into heroes Mabel:Ummmm Wendy you asked why I'm serious right now Wendy:Well ok go on Mabel:Well it's cause Grunkle Stan told me Waddles is useless ---- looks down ---- Waddles:Oink ---- cuddles with Mabel ---- Wendy:Don't worry that cute pig knows many things but has yet to reveal them Dipper:Wow Wendy,you have such a way of words.smiles ---- Wendy:smilesWEll that is what Batman said in the comics. ---- Dipper:to himselfWendy really likes comics. ---- comes with 2 handfuls of signs and 2 hammers ---- Stan:Dipper..........at Mabel MABEL!!! ---- rolls her eyes ---- Stan:I want you guys to put up these signs ---- the twins the signs and the hammers ---- Dipper:We'll be back Stan:Whatever ---- walks away ---- twins leave with Waddles and head to the forest ---- Mabel:Stan will see that Waddles can do MANY THINGS.Isn't that right Waddles? ---- Waddles:SmilesOINKwith Mabel ---- Dipper:I'm on your side Mabel:a fist at the skyThose 10 Dollars are Mine!!!! ---- Later ---- Dipper:Well only one more sign to go ---- nails it down to the tree ---- Dipper:I don't understand why Stan thinks everyone loves the Mystery Shack Mabel:I know right,anyways let's go back to the Mystery-is astonished ---- sees a golden crystalMabel:Wow look at that Dipper!to it ---- Dipper:Looks cool ---- takes it out of the dirty mud with a screwdriver ---- Mabel:Lets go ---- Waddles leave ---- the same spot ---- Gideon:Where are they hiding I saw them right here ---- sees a leftover crystal ---- Gideon:What delightful kind of dohickery is this? ---- Gideon:I assume I can receive the book later ---- gets the crystal and leaves to his house ---- at Dipper and Mabel's room ---- Dipper:at the Gem they foundIt looks like I will have to take out Volume 3 ---- takes out 3 and flips pages ---- minute later ---- Mabel:Hurry Up already Dipper:Oh here it is:Super Powers were just a myth......until today.I found a Golden Crystal that has the ability to give extrodinary powers for those who desire it and in order to activate-interrupts ---- Mabel:Hey I want Super Powers! ---- the Crystal away from Dipper ---- Dipper:Give it Back Mabel! ---- gives it to him ---- Dipper:Besides,you don't even know how to activate it Mabel:Yes I do ---- raises his eyebrows which means he wants to hear what she has to say ---- Mabel:You just hold it for 2 seconds Dipper:NO!!!!Just let me continue reading,you interrupted Mabel:Well;what are you waiting for go on Dipper:his eyesIn order to activate it..you have to use light in order for the color of the crystal to appear on your body.Also,the powers go away 3 hours after it has been activated Mabel:Take out your trusty flashlight ---- takes it out and ties the crystal on top like in the Little Dipper Episode ---- Mabel:OOO OOO OOO Me first ---- turns on the flashlight and Mabel feels something coming in ---- she farts ---- Dipper:Eww Gross Mabel:HEHE Mabel:Wait I actually do feel something Mabel:I think I have Super speed! ---- runs across the stairs in a mini second back-and forth ---- Dipper:Amazing!Wait a minute Wendy loves Super Heroes...yes put it on me put in on me!!!!! ---- flashes the light to Dipper ---- Dipper:I feel something ---- opens the windows and shoots a blast from his hands to the ground ---- Mabel:Amazing......HEY I have a great idea.....Flash the light at Waddles!!!!! ---- flashes the light at Waddles ---- Waddles:OINK ---- shoots a X-Ray Laser from the window to the ground like Dipper ---- Dipper:Wow Mabel:Do you think we can fly? ---- jumps and he sees himself floating ---- and Waddles try it and it turns out they have flying abilities too ---- Mabel:Hey let me make our own costumes;remember I'm good at knitting sweaters ---- she hands out a Wonder Girl Costume to herself,a Batman costume to Dipper,and a Super-Man costume for Waddles ---- Dipper:Let's Make our own speech ---- punches the ground ---- Dipper:Me Batboy Smartest of them all ---- does a twirl ---- Mabel:Girly Girl Silliest and the Funniest ---- rolls over ---- Waddles:OINK OINK OINK Mabel:What should we do with these powers? ---- Dipper:Rescues citizens when there is trouble Mabel:YEAH Waddles:OINK ---- Break ---- the Re-Opening of the Tent of Telepathy ---- Gideon:About time we open this thing again!!! ---- Bud:I'm sorry what was that? ---- Gideon:Uhhhh nothing......Wait Where is Deuce? ---- Bud:Right over there.{Points at Deuce and Deuce waves} ---- Bud:to people walking past the Tent of TelepathyHello fellow citizens..... care to pay a visit to the re-opening of the Tent of Telepathy? ---- nods and pays Bud and they take a seat ---- Bud:to the AudienceOk everybody this is the grand opening of the Tent of Telepathy and This time,Gideon will show you a crystal ---- gets on the stage ---- Gideon:Hello America,I hope you are pleased to the Grand Re-Opening of the TENT OF TELEPATHY YEAH!!!!!!! ---- Crowd scream and clap as in the Mystery Shack,the gang hear all of the clapping and they see in the window ---- Dipper:Awwww Great that stupid Tent of Telepathy is open again Stan:Stupid Gideon Mabel:at StanSTUPID STAN ---- glare at each other ---- Dipper:his eyesStan Mabel and I are gonna ruin Gideon's Show.Right Mabel? ---- Mabel:slowlyYeah.....yeah were doing that.at Stan ---- Stan:That's my great nephew.Dipper ---- twins get dressed in their super hero costumes ---- Dipper:Lets do the Super Twins song again Mabel:Ok lets do it ---- punches the ground ---- Batboy;Smartest of them all!!!! ---- does a twirl ---- Mabel:Girly Girl;The Silliest ---- rolls over ---- Waddles:OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK Mabel:And together we are..... ---- Dipper:The Super Twins...... ---- Mabel:And Super Pig Waddles:OINK Dipper:Lets go to the Tent of Telepathy and ruin Gideon's Show!!!! ---- fly off from the open window to the Tent ---- Dipper:Ok here is Step 1 ---- whispers it to Mabel ---- Mabel:Got it ---- flies to the Back and she rips the cable from the microphone Gideon is using ---- Gideon:notices that the mic doesn't workWhat the?slowlyHa....ha...Uhhh hold on guys I'll be back ---- makes a cute face to distract the audienceAudience:Awwwww ---- camera pans to Mabel behind the curtains ---- Mabel:Hahaha that will teach him a lesson ---- opens the curtain to see Gideon walking to the cable holding the crystal that gave the gang the super powers ---- Mabel:Gasps ---- Gideon"Mabel what are you doing here?BlushesDo you love me now?But what are you doing in a Wonder Woman Costume its not Summer or Halloween Mabel:Uhhhh Gotta go ---- flies off ---- Mabel:Oh My gosh I have to tell this to Dipper about the crystal ---- arrives at the area where Dipper and Waddles are ---- Mabel:Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper- ---- Dipper:What!? ---- Mabel:Gideon has the Crystal!!! ---- Dipper:Really? ---- Mabel:Yeah!!! ---- Dipper:Calm down Mabel Gideon doesn't have the Amulet remember about 2 weeks ago when he tricked us into thinking Jackson was back? ---- Mabel:Yeah I guess your right but remember 3 days ago,when he switched bodies with the Korren Monster? ---- Dipper:Yeah so? ---- Mabel:He will end up switching bodies with us Dipper:Just calm down kay? ---- Mabel:Okay Dipper:Lets just proceed to Step 2 ---- whispers it to Mabel ---- Mabel:Ok you heard that Waddles you have to rip the Tent's Roof apart Waddles:OINK ---- uses X-Ray vision to rip the Roof off ---- Man One:What the? ---- Man Two:Lets get out of here this place is rigged Woman:Lets go John ---- leaves ---- fixes the cable and gets to the stage ---- Gideon:What the? sees that the tent is ripped and everyone left and also sees The gang flying off ---- Gideon:GRRRRRRR DIPPER PINES YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ---- at the Shack Dipper,Mabel,and Waddles go to the attic and change ---- comes ---- Dipper:Hey Stan we ruined Gideon's Show Stan:Really I don't believe 'ya Wendy:from downstairsMr.Pines,all the customers from the Tent are Coming Stan:Woah really? ---- the customers come in ---- Stan:Dipper I think you should be rewarded by taking you to the local pizzeria Dipper:YES!!!!I love Pizza Stan:But let me just manage the customers 'til they leave and then we can go Dipper:Can Mabel,Wendy,and Soos come? ---- Stan:Sure,I wouldn't take Mabel but right now is 7:45,and Mabel said the winner of the bet would receive money at 8:30 ---- they drive to the Pizzeria and they get inside ---- Stan:his car doorWell were here Soos:I hope they have bacon pizza.MMMMMM Yummy ---- gasps, and hugs Waddles ---- Soos:No offense, ham-bone. Literally! Literally that Waddles is a ham, not the offense part Mabel:Soos, you rapscallion! ---- Stan:If they got bacon pizza there you're paying for it yourself, Soos! ---- nervously starts a conversation by Wendy, and instantly starts to sweat ---- Dipper:So uhhhhh pretty cool that my uncle is taking us out for pizza, heh? ---- Wendy:Meh, I guess so ---- adjusts his shirt's collar, and gulps ---- Dipper:So, huh, what's your favorite type? ---- Wendy:Someone who's strong, courageous, and fun Dipper:Actually, I meant pizza topping Wendy:Oh Any kind Dipper:Me too? ---- Stan:and looks at SoosHe is terrible ---- take a seat in one of the party booths. Dipper makes sure to sit as close as he can to Wendy, and Mabel sits Waddles to her right constantly hugging him. Just then their waiter walks over with their menus, but Dipper doesn't look at him ---- Wendy:Oh Hey Robbie how's it going? ---- Dipper:Wait WHAT!? ---- quickly looks up, and sees Robbie standing there in waiter clothing. He has a small notepad in his left hand, and a pencil in his right hand. He glares at Dipper with an evil eye, and drops a menu in front of him ---- glances over at Mabel, and sees Waddles. He suddenly stumbles backwards nervously ---- Robbie:Hey! No animals in the restaurant Stan:'Bout Time somebody takes action against the pig ---- glances at Stan ---- Robbie:DID YOU HEAR ME GET HIM OUT OF HERE Mabel:Oh come on, we didn't see a sign on the door Robbie:Doesn't matter, get him out of here! ---- Mabel:UGHHHHHHH fine ---- reluctantly grabs Waddles, and brings him outside. Dipper glances at Wendy, and Robbie time to time to make sure they don't engage in a deep conversation ---- Robbie:I'll be back to take your order ---- walks away, without saying a word to Wendy, which surprises Dipper. Wendy turns to Dipper, and sort of smiles ---- Dipper:Why are you going out with that jerk? ---- Wendy:Meh, I guess we have a small thing Dipper:(whispering to himself):It better be a tiny thing Wendy:I'm sorry what? ---- Dipper:Uhhhh nothing!Haha Soos:Dude I am pretty sure you said something Dipper:No, Soos; I didn't say anything Soos:Uhhhh I'm pretty sure it was..... ---- Dipper punches Soos in the shoulder, but tries to make it look playful ---- Dipper:It was nothing! ---- Stan:Goodness Gracious, what's wrong with 'ya kid? ---- Dipper:Nothing, nothing; it's not important! ---- Stan:Okay? ---- Mabel walks back into the pizzeria, but this time with an odd stranger with her. The stranger is wearing a blonde wig, and a purple jacket kind of like Pacifica's jacket ---- Mabel:Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Mrs. Waddleton Soos:Hey! Nice friend, hambone Mabel:Thank you Soos Dipper:Umm, Mabel, is that just Waddles in Pacifica's clothing? ---- Mabel:NO! Where would you get...that silly idea? ---- Dipper:Maybe from the fact that 'she's' squealing Waddles:WHONK Mabel:(whispering to Waddles)Silence, Mrs. Waddleton ---- and Waddles get back on the booth, and get comfortable.That is 'til they hear somebody banging the glass ---- group turns around to see a brunette, and jacketless Pacifica along with her two friends yelling at Mabel ---- Pacifica:Give me back my jacket and wig, Mabel! ---- Mabel:Oh. Hi, Pacifica.No, this isn't your jacket or wig. This is Mrs. Waddleton! ---- Pacifica:NO IT ISN'T GIVE ME MY THINGS!!!!! ---- Mabel:But what are you talking about this is Mrs.- ---- Pacifica:InterruptsStaci;Chloe(Her 2 Friends) lets get her ---- 3 Run inside the building as a figure from the sky shoots a blast to the roof and everyone except Dipper,Mabel,Waddles,Stan,Soos,and Wendy exit through the emergency door.However,Stan,Soos,and Wendy are not visible ---- Dipper:Mabel you know it's up to us to stop him Mabel:I know let's get dressed ---- get dressed to their costumes.BTW Pacifica's Clothing and Wig are in the table ---- Dipper:Let's Save the City Mabel:Okay,But can we please do the Super Twins song again.It's extremely catchy Dipper:Ok lets do it ---- punches the ground ---- Dipper:Batboy;Smartest of them all!!!! ---- does a twirl ---- Mabel:Girly Girl;The Silliest ---- rolls over ---- Waddles:OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK Mabel:And together we are..... ---- Dipper:The Super Trio;Batboy,Girly Girl and Super-Pig Dipper:Now lets go kick Gideon's Butt Mabel:Yeah Waddles:OINK Gideon:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA (Refers To Dipper thinking he's Dead)I told you I would get you-huh? ---- Trio arrive ---- Mabel:Gideon prepare to get your butt kicked Gideon:Oh now I know why you were dressed as Wonder Woman.But now....I Have the Powers As WELL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ---- shoots an X-Ray at his hair ---- Gideon:Ouch MEH HAIR!!!!!How Dare you Dip-Wait a minute.....Camera pans to his face and he whispersIT WAS THE PIG ---- attacks him ---- Gideon:AGHHHHHHHHH STOP IT!!!!!! ---- Dipper and Mabel:Hahahahaha ---- flies to the sky when Waddles,Mabel,and Dipper follow him ---- Dipper:Stop Gideon before we kick your scrawny BUTT!!!! ---- stop ascending as well as the Super Trio ---- Gideon:I WILL......DESTROY YOU COMPLETELY!!!! ---- shoots Dipper as Dipper falls from the sky ---- Mabel:GaspsDIPPER NO!!!!!!!! ---- descends as fast as she can but it's too late.However it is revealed Waddles beat her to it and saved Dipper ---- Dipper:Hey Mabel Waddles:OINK OINK Mabel:Waddles you saved Dipper's Life Mabel:You see that Dipper?What would have happened if you didn't fix the timeline where I didn't have Waddles? ---- Dipper:When did that happen? ---- Mabel:A month ago,remember when Stan opened the Mystery Fair and Blendin Blandon was there? ---- when Dipper hit Wendy by accident and when Robbie asked her out Robbie ---- and Wendy are walking around the Fair when Wendy sees a duck/panda doll at the Hit-The-Pin-With-The-Ball Game Booth ---- Wendy:Woah,Check it out ---- Camera Pans to the booth ---- Wendy:I don't know if it's a duck or a panda but I want one ---- go to the Booth ---- Dipper:My uncle taught me the secrets to these games;you aim for the guy's head and take the prize while he's unconsious Wendy:Hahaha Nice Dipper:One ball please? ---- hands the man a ticket ---- man gives him the ball ---- Man:You only get one chance ---- aims for the pins ---- Dipper:And a One..And a Two..And a-throws the ballUghhhhhh ---- ball hits the table and bounces and hits Wendy in the face ---- Wendy:OWWWWWW My Eye Dipper:Oh MY GOSH OH MY GOSH WENDY ARE YOU OKAY? ---- Wendy:Does it look swolen? ---- at him while Dipper is in shock ---- Dipper:DON'T WORRY I'll GET ICE ---- goes and Robbie asks Wendy out ---- ends ---- Dipper:Ok now I remember but GIDEON IS HEADED FOR- ---- tackles the trio and they all fall to the road while the cars drive off ---- Mabel:upUghhhhhh My face hurts Dipper:up tooI think my bones are broken,ALL MY BONES. ---- Waddles:OINK Gideon:PREPARE TO DIE FOOLS ---- raises his hand ---- and Mabel look at each,other in worry ---- [But Waddles gets angry and a blue aura[Force field comes out and they go back in time to when Mabel was about to tell Dipper about the Mystery Fair] ---- screen pans to Dipper and Mabel ---- Mabel:Waddles you saved Dipper's Life! ---- Mabel:You see that Dipper?What would have- ---- flies up to where Gideon is and attacks him ---- Gideon:Ahhhhhh STOP IT YOU FREAKISHLY LOUSY PIG ---- tackles him to the ground as The twins descend to the road ---- Mabel:GaspsWaddles you totally kicked Gideon's Butt Dipper:Yeah Waddles:OINK Mabel:Too bad Stan wasn't able to see Waddles saving our lives Dipper:his eyebrowsWhere are they anyway? ---- Camera pans to the destroyed Pizzeria as Stan,Soos,and Wendy come out ---- Wendy:What happened? ---- Stan:And why are you guys and the useless pig doing in super hero costumes Wendy:and smilesDipper;You're dressed as Batman How cool is that Soos:Can I be Spider-Soos? ---- Dipper:his eyebrowsNO Gideon:stands upGrrrrr I'll Destroy you!!!!!Starting With STANFORD ---- flies towards Stan about to blast him but Waddles shoots him with an x-ray laser ---- Mabel:.....Hey Waddles you saved Stan's Life.at StanMoney please? ---- Stan:SighsFine here.her the moneySo can you forgive me for being cruel to your pig? ---- Mabel:Sure ---- hug ---- Dipper,Mabel,Waddles,and the barely consious Gideon's powers disappear ---- Dipper:What the? ---- Flashlight that has the super power crystal floats and the crystal is sent away as well as Gideon's ---- Mabel:Huh?Why did the crystals separate from each other? ---- Dipper:Remember what the book said?After 3 Hours of having powers the crystal disappears Stan:Lets just go home ---- arrive at he Shack ---- Wendy:So Dipper I like how you were dressed as Batman and you even had his powers Dipper:Yeah I really like Heroes ---- screen pans to the sky ---- back at the Pizzeria Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Derland are arresting Gideon ---- Blubs:Why.....Why would you do this Gideon? ---- Gideon:Cause,I wanted revenge on the Pines family!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA ---- Two shrug as they put Gideon in the Back seat of the police car and they drive off ---- screen pans to the Broken Pizzeria as Pacifica and her friends find the wig and jacket ---- Pacifica:Grrrrrrrr MABEL ---- Notes It Is revealed that Pacifica is actually a brunette.Her Blonde hair is just a wig The End Credits Code is YVSLOW GSV ZNZARMT HKRWVI-HLLH.Once Decoded it reads Behold The Amazing Spider-Soos It is Revealed that Gideon as a secret fear of Pigs.His Origin of his Fear will be revealed in a later episode Category:Episodes